SasuNaru: Music Box Oneshot
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: This take place in a modern setting during a day at high school. Sasuke always found gifts for him on valentines day but what happens when he finds one that deeply intrigues him? Has Sasuke really been bewitched by a gift? HARD YAOI INSIDE!


It was valentines day again…

I really hated the holiday…

Every year I would wind up getting a bunch of gifts and goods from the local girls in Konoha and, even some from outside the village. I got sick of everyone just giving all of these gifts that where always the same old ones I had received from countless girls before.

It was annoying enough having them all give me gifts for the same reason. Just to hopefully get in my pants one day. I despised people like that, and I frankly didn't have any time for girls even though it was valentines day.

Sitting at home with the loud of gifts that where stuffed into my locker and then placed on my bed, I sighed.

Chocolate shaped hearts, and the occasional love letters that I seemed to be receiving every day, was making this day seem like your average everyday day.

All of them decorated with bows, hearts, and my own name. Nothing was different. Nothing had changed. Secretly every valentines day I wished that there would be someone or something that would stand out.

I guess that year was today…

I received a unusual gift this valentines day that never in my dreams would I expect a girl to give to me. After sorting through all of the gifts I found in my locker. As I did so I could smell all of the sweets starting to mix together. The chocolates with each other was the worst of them all.

My hands brushed through everything quickly so I could get the smell to stop stinking up my room.

This over here. That over there. Letters piled up even more than the sweets did this time around. I never really liked sweets but I can tell you that I liked them as much as the love letters that came with them.

At what seemed like the never ending pile of goods I found that something had caught my eye.

A chestnut brown box, with the sides tracing around corners in a darker brown but still close in color with the chestnut. The sides in the middle areas of the object where soft to the touch for some reason.

It was a beautifully decorated music box that was a feast for the eyes.

Never once before did I see something like this happening. No more did the gifts look like they where sitting before me in piles but rather they no longer where there.

The soft and sleekness of it made me have to open it out of curiosity of what it might hold so grand as the outside inside it.

Nothing was inside but a letter as the music box had started to play a tune. The tune was familiar and brought back memories of someone I had once knew but I couldn't figure out who it was. Maybe a girl?

A week had passed from then and he found that he could not find the girl who gave him the box. He only found it outside of his locker in a white box before the end of school.

I had many girls who liked me in class and even outside of class. Ino, Sakura, and Karin where always ones to fight over me but they where always the same in the way they selected the basic gifts or sweets and such.

Never once did I give anyone a present on one of these holidays I found pointless.

Pointless…

That is the way that I had always seen love.

A simple pointless relationship where someone ends up getting hurt in the end.

All it did was hurt yet then why was I so obsessed with finding out who gave me the music box?

A few days had passed on since that day and I still found myself puzzled over it. Sakura and Ino along with Karin and a bunch of other girls still clung to me like I was a god to them. It was really annoying but I didn't try to do much of anything in hope that the girls would go away. I swear that if this keeps up I might as well be gay for a day just to teach them a lesson or two.

While I was dazing off as I sat at my desk another person woke me from my daze of the girl I might just meet who gave me the music box. "Hey wake up" the person called to me awaking me from my daze.

"Hey what is your problem?" I said snapping at the person who woke me. Then I saw who it was. A boy about my height with blue eyes and blond spiky hair was staring at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he said with his eyes shut and scratching the back of his head. "I mean I know it's early but you looked like a zombie for a second" he then said.

"Well it's none of your business about what I do" I answered back to the blond. "Well sorry for trying to help you asshole" he then commented back sarcastically.

"Huph well you don't need to act so aggressive over it. I only made a comment dumbass" I then said which made him even more mad. He got in my face and started me down and I could even feel the tension between both of us like a sparks flying in anger towards each other.

Even so I glared him down and he kept glaring right back.

Then suddenly I felt his lips pushed against mine and felt like I was having disavow for a second but then remembered that I was now kissing a guy and went back to reality.

"Oh sorry about that" a boy said from behind me who must have pushed the blond into me making us collide. We both broke apart right after that.

He… he stole my first kiss! A… A guy stole my first damn kiss!

"Hey that was my first kiss!" he said in utter embarrassment as the room lit up when they saw both my and the blond's face as red as tomatoes. "Idiot!" I yelled at him because of his stupidity.

Several of the girls came into the room including the trio Sakura, Ino, and Karin. Well they where in the back so they didn't see until they ran to my side.

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone already!" Sakura hissed getting in front of Sasuke making him sigh. "Stop trying to act like you're the one to protect Sasuke" Karin snapped at Sakura making a brawl between the two with words.

"Well then you should step up for once" she said back. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and Ino made no hesitation of acting like she was the one to sneak away from the other two.

"Hey Sasuke did Naruto do anything bad to you?" she asked glaring at the blond who glared right back.

"Ino you whore! What do you think your doing?" Karin then said pushing her glasses up and her hair almost seemed to match her face in color while Sakura's was almost the same. "I'm not doing anything! I'm just talking to Sasuke" he snapped at them both. The senseless fighting continued between them and the blond was ready to leave.

I got fed up with all the noise and drama. All I wanted to do was think about who gave me that music box a week ago on valentines day! Now I have a big mess developing into a disaster!

I was looking for what seemed like ever for the girl who gave me that music box I found in my locker. It really sucked that Ino and Sakura along with Karin had lockers right next to mine. This always seems to happen but now I have a bigger problem when I thought their being annoying was enough!

I would rather curse this kid out without the use of support by a few girls. Then there would be nothing to worry about when it came to noise volume. Damnit it seemed like my own name was plaguing my ears way too much lately!

So I grasped the hand of the blond and got away from the scene as the two girl continued to fight with each other. Swerving through the crowd I finally managed to get out after a few times of going around. I made sure I kept a good hold on the blond's hand.

I saw that there was a closet so I went in there to avoid the people who might actually see both of us and start talking. I got him inside first and I went in as well right after that. The closet was a storage closet with little room making me push up against him.

"Hey why the hell did you bring me here?" he snapped at me in anger letting go of my hand with a swipe. "I didn't feel like talking to you out there with my fan club" I said with a sigh.

"Yeah great fan club" he commented with a laugh. Even though he couldn't see me I still glared at him before speaking to him once more. "Just be happy that no one saw us kiss back there or anything. Then again you where about to be killed anyway" I said to him.

The blond blushed a little that I could see through the small slots in the door. "Um yeah that was my…" he trailed off losing sense of the next few words.

"It was your first kiss too" I asked him. "Yeah" he said embarrassed even more then he was before. Then he got the point of what I was saying and said "wait you mean that that was your first kiss too?".

"Yeah… but I was hoping on sharing it with someone" I then said thinking of the girl who might have gave me that music box.

"Wait who?" he then asked. "While I was day dreaming I was thinking of this girl who I received a music box from on valentines day. The melody of it sounded familiar to me. You see I' used to getting regular gifts on valentines day but that day I really felt like I was getting a gift" I explained closing my eyes and almost went back into a daydream.

"Did that music box by any chance have decorations on it and was brown?" he asked me which made me almost jump because of the accuracy. "Uh yeah how do you…" I said but the boy continued before I could finish.

"And was the bottom almost a dark brown? Oh and the melody it went something like a duh duh duh duuh duh do do do do do do duh duh duh duh do do do do" he continued with the melody almost the exact same as the song in the music box.

"Wait how the hell do you know this?" I asked him fearing the worst. "Well you know how Sakura's locker is right next to yours? Well you see I wanted to give her that music box" he then said with a blush covering his face as he looked away.

"So wait a second you're the girl I wanted to have my first kiss with?" I said in utter shock and disbelief. "I guess so… But it wasn't intentional I just wanted to give it to Sakura" he then said. I blushed looking and seeing the person before me who I had found gave me the music box on accident.

My body felt hot and I couldn't understand it. The melody that I now heard in my head had gotten louder. I couldn't help myself. This idiot! This idiot! This is the idiot that I fell in love with?

I pushing him up against the closet wall kissing him aggressively on the lips. At first he resisted me but I was stronger than him so he gave up on me and to my surprise he kissed back.

When our kiss broke a bridge of saliva trailed between our tongues and the blond spoke. "Sasuke… why did you do that?" he said confused as I still had him against the wall.

I found myself blushing and said "I don't know… I just…" but trailed off after he kissed me again leaving me in shock that he would do such a thing.

Seeing this I found that I could go further than just a kiss. His body was just as hot as mine at the time so I decided to cool it by unbuttoning his shirt from the top to the bottom. This made me have to loosen my grip on him but it didn't matter.

He wanted it and so did I.

My fingers had traveled up his chest after it was unbuttoned and I abandoned his lips for his neck and sucked on it. He moaned with pleasure as the hand I was using traveled up over his nipple skillfully.

Seeing his reaction I smirked and flicked the now hard nipple making him moan even more. "Ahh ahh Sasuke" he would say. Our body was up against his making it tight and he felt even more hard that I could feel it below because of how close he was. This even made me excited.

I took his nipple and squeezes it while rubbing it from side to side. "Ahh ahh! Please that ahh!" he moaned and got even more hard. I went down with him after leaving his neck and he where now on the cold floor. I was over top of him as he panted below me.

"Oh Sasuke y-your" he tried to say something but I spoke saying "don't speak" with my lips close to his ear enough for him to feel my hot breath and tongue just as hot as it would make movements in order to make different sounds.

Running a hand over his groin I then said "just feel". He bit down on his lip and his face a bright red as I undid his zipper and revealed his manhood. Mine was bigger but that didn't matter.

Then I gripped it making him whine a little. Taking my thumb I played with his member making him moan even more and cry out. "S-so good ahh!". Taking my mouth I then engulfed it.

It was hot in my mouth and still hard as I bobbed my head up and down over and over again making him moan and moan and moan over and over again louder each time. I moved faster with each moan and even got down to the point where I had it sliding in the back of my throat. I almost gagged because of this.

It only took a few moments of sliding it in and out hitting the back of my throat and then moving up and down my tongue until he came in my mouth. "Ahhhhh!" he moaned almost screaming.

It was a good thing that the part of the school that we here in had little to no students in the area at the time. They all had gone and since we where out of site no one would find up here.

My mouth was no filled with his white liquid so much that it started to run out the sides of my mouth before I could even drink any of it up. In result I was forced to take it out of my mouth and cum fell on me.

Taking my tongue I then licked up the cum that was sticking to my fingers. "Mmmm" I would moan as I moved my tongue between the gaps of each of my fingers. Then I looked at the blond before me who seemed to be covered with my cum than even I was.

He was panting ad if he had enough but I was not ready to stop just yet.

"T-that felt… so so good!" he whimpered as he continued to lay on the floor. "Oh where you expecting me to just suck your cock? No I was expecting you to suck mine now my little uke" I said with a smirk looking down at him.

"Get up" I then commanded him. He weakly got up and the cum would drip down his face and it covered his hair. I unzipped my pants revealing my own before him before. "T-that's big" he said a little dumbfounded and almost blank in the face.

"Did you expect it to be small" I asked him with a cocked eye. "Well I never thought about you and your cock" he the joked. "Heh how about now?" I said smirking a little. "Now yeah" he then said to me with the same smirk which made me push him back down and lift his butt up a little.

Taking my hand I then loosened his pants and brought them down to his knees once he was flipped.

"W-whoa! Sasuke!" he said as he felt himself being positioned. "Don't worry you'll like it" I then said and positioned myself. "But dry?" he then panicked. "Don't worry. You'll like it" I assured him.

Biting his lip I then put it right next to his hole to tease him. And boy did it tease him big time! "Come on! Come on!" he said getting aroused again. Hearing this I slowly went inside him dry.

The deeper I went the more the moan grew louder and louder. "Ahhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh" he would moan and cry. I could feel him so tight inside and even myself was hard.

At that point in time I started to move in and out thrusting over and over going at a slow rate. He would pant and so would I. "Ah ha ha ha ah ah" I would pant in rhythm with my thrust going faster and faster.

It was pleasuring for even I to have myself feel like I was having my own massaged by a hot tight hole. Some of my cum started to come out because I was taking so long to speed up and at that moment I made the blond almost scream with pleasure.

I now started hitting his prostate deep inside him making him fill up with pleasure driving him mad and his body feeling extremely hot. "Oh my god! Oh my god Sasuke! Ah!" he cried out.

I liked the feeling of him saying my name and it turned me on making me almost cum again but I resisted and continued. Now I was panting too. "S-say my name again!" I said wanting for release now that I could feel my length swollen.

With that I shoved into him harder than ever right into his prostate. "SASUKE!" he screamed out and moaned intensely making me cum inside him. I could feel my own white liquid around my cock inside his tight hole.

Then I stopped and panted. I then just realized that the blond had came all over his face again. His body was red as it lied on the floor trying to catch his breath as the white liquid slowly left him.

Turning to me he then said "S-Sasuke… that felt so good" with a smile on his face. It was funny how I was expecting a girl to be the one who gave me the music box only a week ago on valentines day only to find that it was a boy named Naruto.

Maybe I really did find a valentine. Too bad it was a little passed. Maybe next year I will look for that music box again. Even if it is a accident again.

Never in my wieldiest dreams did I think that I would actually fall in love…


End file.
